Crusaders of Dusk and Dawn: Season 1
Synopsis Auroras is a world on the verge of an incredible awakening. People all over the planet have begun to develop powers that can only be described as magical and supernatural. Many of these abilities develop slowly and can largely be ignored by even the person who is developing them. Others find their powers busting out in displays that cannot be ignored. The people who develop these powers are as diverse as the powers themselves. Some seek to use their powers for selfish gain, others find themselves the protectors of the more common man. Behind the wonders growing in the world, a darkness looms. A man of shadows begins his plans to awaken an ancient power, and if he is not stopped soon the awakening of the world may be its end. Cast of Characters * Liam * Vladimir * Serck J. Moriath * Duke Theme Song Modern Crusaders - Enigma Events of Season 1 Episode 1 Vladimir , an internationally recognized fencer, has begun to realize that he is developing powers he needs to learn to control. During a sparring match with one of his competitors Nicolai, Vlad moves at superhuman speeds and only barley able to catch his speed burst before it gets out of control. Vlad quickly leaves the gym and enters his limosine, driven by Pierre his butler, only to find a mysterious letter inviting him to an old abandoned church at the edge of town. Meanwhile across town, Liam and Duke (along with his pet monkey) once again meet up outside the business front of the towns notorious mob boss, a man they do odd jobs for. They are confronted by two of the bosses guards, but Duke very quickly uses his tail to grapple and disarm one guard, and Liam draw his plasma rifle on the second guard before he can come to his friends aid. The guards subdued, Liam and Duke are asked to go investigate rumors about the old abandoned church on the edge of town. Vlad arrives at the church near sundown, and finds the place empty. He stands near the front of the church when two men come to the door. Liam and Duke begin to confront and question Vlad when in between them, the crows in the abandoned sanctuary swarm and forms into the figure of a tall emaciated man. The man attacks the three of them, turning into and out of a flock of crows. Eventually able to take the crow man down, one lone birds begins to fly off. Duke seeing the escaping bird draws his pistols and shoots it out of the sky, than turns and thanks Vlad for his help. They learn that Vlad is there because of mysterious letter, at which point another man enters the sanctuary. He wears a pale blue robe and billowy pants,with white stripes down the sides, and introduces himself as Michael. One-liners from this episode "Is it still in range?" - Duke Episode 2 Michael explains that he has been watching the three of them for some time, because his people, known as the Summoners, have nearly been wiped out. Michael has also been tracking a great threat that is about to be unleashed on the world, and invited Vlad to the chapel to help him investigate the threat. The appearance of Duke and Vlad only made Michael's job easier. He was surprised however to hear about their fight in the chapel. Michael leads the small band back to his van, and convinces them to drive into town to his book store. On the way Liam notices a strange group of shadows converging on a park in town. They stop to investigate and discover a man dressed in black performing some sort of ritual over the fountain in the park. they approach carefully but are ambushed by the shadows coming to life. Michael, Duke, and Liam hold off the shadows, while Vlad goes after the man at the fountain. Vlad is intercepted by a woman in black and several shadows who successfully hold him off. The more the party fights the shadows, the more the shadows begin to take on the characteristics of the opponent they fight. Michael, using a quarterstaff for most of the fight, raises his hands and summons a giant wolf made of fire from a crystal on a bracelet. The wolf dispatches many of the shadows, but as they are defeated, the fountain cracks open and from the hole floats an urn decorated in gold and jade. The man takes the urn and disappears, quickly followed by his female companion. Michael takes the crew back to his apartment above a bookstore and explains that the man he calls Shadow Master has been planning something big he cannot figure out. He asks the men for their help, and all agree. A disturbance down stairs draws them back to the store, where the woman from the park stands flanked by two shadows. She threatens Michael, but Vlad challenges her to a one on one duel. She agrees, but Vlads superior speed quickly becomes her down fall. She tells Vlad to go ahead and kill her, but he instead knocks her unconscious. The shadows disappear, and Michael takes the girl upstairs to treat her wounds. Quotes : "'I'd sooner destroy a stain glass window than an artist like yourself, but since I can't have you following me'" - Vlad (quoting the Princess Bride before he knocks out Azmaria). Episode 3 Michael tends the girls wounds, and when she wakes up learns that her name is Azmaria. She demands to speak with Vlad, and Michael leaves to fetch him. Upon learning that the girl is awake, Duke goes to confront her. When he appears at the door she grabs the nearest object, an antique Chinese Vase, and throws it at him. She continues to grab and throw objects, until Duke leaves. Michael berates Duke for causing his antiques to be broken and Vlad again confronts Azmaria. Vlad learns that Azmaria is the last of a line of Ninjas, and that since she was defeated but not killed by an enemy her honor forces her to serve him. Her service to the Shadow Master was due to her influence over her clan. Only when Vlad cannot convince her that she is free to do as she wishes does he ask her to take them to find the Shadow Master. Meanwhile, Duke decides to take matters into his own hands. Since it is the middle of the night, he breaks into an antique store to get a new vase for Michael. Him and his pet monkey successfully break in, but than Duke decides to leave by the front door. Doing so triggers an alarm, and quickly brings the cops. By the time Duke breaks through the garage door of the store front, the police are already there. Duke proceeds to get to the store phone and call Michael, who berates him for breaking into the store and than for calling him. The police outside tell Duke to surrender, Duke rips the phone from the wall and throws it out the door. Michael and ehe rest of the group start to head towards the store. Across town a man named Serck hiding out is an abandoned hospital building hears all of this on a police scanner. He picks up a sword and begins to leap across buildings towards the commotion. Duke's monkey, who managed to climb back out of the air vents, sneaks behind one of the police officers and grabs a grenade. He runs back to the opening in the door, pulls the pin, and threatens the police with the grenade. Michael and the crew arrive at the store and find two police cars holding guns on the monkey, with more sirens in the distance. With no way to get to Duke, they hide in an alley to plan. About the same time Serck arrives and is almost caught in the headlights of a police helicopter that flies by the scene. The helicopter flies by him, and as it does Serck spots a small girl floating in the air who holds her hand out and sends a fireball flying at the helicopter. The helicopter lands on one of the police cars and explodes. The girl descends and begins to attack the other police officers. All hell breaks lose as Serck jumps down onto the top of another police car,draws a gigantic sword and jumps at the girl. Michael sends his fire wolf out to incapacitate a few police officers, and Liam draws a bead on the girl. Serck hits a forcefield around the girl and bounces off. Liams plasma shot hits the same field and disappears. she throws several more fireballs and the police abandon the scene. Michael calls back his wolf and vlad knocks out a few police before they can be spotted. Duke uses his power to transform into a giant demon and busts through two more stores before breaking through a wall into the alley way. The very confused crew escapes and flees from the girl surrounded by carnage. One-liners from this episode "MONKEYS GOT A GRENADE!" - Police officer Episode 4 The crew confronts Serck and discover that he has been tracking the movements of shadow master as well (among other things he manages to hide from the party). They decide to trust him for the moment and return to Azmaria. Upon hearing of the girl, Azmaria informs them that she is an orphan girl Shadow master took in named Reina. She questions Duke who recalls that among the other items in the antique store he broke into there were several palm sized stone discs with symbols on them. Azmaria reveals that these are part of the items that her former master is looking for. If he has the stones he maybe close to whatever it is he is planning. Azmaria leads them to a warehouse on the edge of town and reveals a secret passage. She leads them through a series of tunnels, and the party narrowly avoids being trapped by a crushing ceiling when Michael summons a thunder giant to let the party escape. Upon escaping the passage way, they are once again confronted by Shadow Master, Reina, and a crew of shadows. Serck attacks Shadow Master, but only manages to get his sword stuck in the wall. After taunting the party, Shadow Master once again vanishes behind his minions. The party begins to confront Reina and the shadows. Reina and her magic begins to take its toll on the party, but it is very clear she refuses to target Azmaria. The party manages to handle the shadows, but can not handle to sheer force of Reina's magic. Reina throws a fireball directed at Vlad, but Azmaria jumps in front of it. As Azmaria vanishes, Reina screams and than collapses to the ground. Episode 5 Michael summons a beautiful green woman from one of his crystals who surrounds Reina. Reina wounds heal, but she slips into a comatose state. Vlad instructs Michael and his summons to take the girl back to Pierre at his mansion. Michael sends off his summons with the girl, while the party searches for an exit to the room they are now trapped in. They finally discover a doorway which leads into a black fog. With No other option they enter it, each finding themselves alone: Duke Duke finds himself in a fiery wasteland. Among the smell of sulfer and brimstone he discovers the ruins of an ancient city and a demon. The demon proclaims the prodigal sons return and teases and taunts Duke about the history he knows so little about. Eventually the demon attacks, and while Duke struggles he manages to take the demon down. Inside the building behind the demon Duke finds a medallion, which once he puts on he can feel the power inside him grow. He than finds himself... Serck Serck finds himself upon a windswept mountain top. The world below shows nothing but more broken mountains as far as the eye can see. He follows a path to the top where he finds an alter with a gauntlet sitting on it. Serck recognizes the gauntlet as a piece owned by his former master and quickly reaches for it. Upon touching it, Serck sees the ghost of his master appear before him. Garlith challenges his apprentice, not to a duel of might, but to a duel of minds, and proceeds to quiz and frustrate all the lesson Serck learned as part of the cult he was raised in. In the end, Serck realizes that there was a reason his master lead him in a revolt agains the other cult members, and upon accepting his place, alone and without the cult, he receives a piece of his masters power. Serck opens his eyes to ... Liam Liam finds himself in a laboratory surrounded by strange machines. He wonders among them until he comes to a wall. On top of the wall is a balcony where an old man works behind a console, paying him no attention. Liam calls to him and the man looks up, tells Liam that his suit is in the corner, and goes back to what he was doing. In the corner Liam finds a mobile battle suit that appears to be built just for him. He sits in it, and slides his plasma rifle into the arm. The suit powers up and the lab blinks away. Liam is teleported too... Vlad Vlad finds himself along a dark path. Along the sides of the path hundreds of red eyes peer out from the gloom as he walks. He walks into a clearing of light where a flock of crows swarms and the crow man appears in front of him. Vlad and the crow man fight, the crow master breaking Vlad's rapier in the process. Vlad finally takes him down and from the disappearing smoke two matching rings fall. Vlad puts on the rings and uses them to summon two glowing swords. Vlad continues on the path... Episode 6 The party arrives in a large dark cave. In front of them is a dias where Shadow Master stands between a large dark portal that seems to be emanating from the urn from the park. The stones surround the urn and Azmaria is bound in front of them. The party attacks the man who takes on all four of them with relative ease. Duke discovers he can transform into a new form, grabs Shadow Master, launches himself into the sky, than pile drives him into the ground. Shadow Master manages to knee Duke in a very unpleasant place, but is clearly shaken by the experience. Liam, Serck and Duke manage to whittle him down until Duke recovers and joins them. Shadow Master kneels in defeat, his power drained when a large Golden Dragon emerges from the portal. The dragon ignores Azmaria and devour Shadow Master instead. The weary party begins to face the giant beast when I shimmering light appears and a glowing Michael steps out. Michael tells them cryptically that he now knows the truth about himself and his people the summons. He raises his quarterstaff and sends a bolt of energy that pushes the dragon back into its portal. He than steps up into the portal. He looks over his shoulder and tells Vlad to take care of them, all of them. Vlad collects Azmaria and the party leaves the cave by a stair case they find. They find themselves in the abandoned chapel. Vlad begins to head back to his mansion, the rest of the group following him. Directory Events on Auraros between Season 1 and Season 3